Madoka Kamane and grace field house
by Finalcool720
Summary: In this tale madoka makes a wish after her friends start to become witch's and now are part of grace field house now lets read what happens to madoka and her new and old friends
1. chapter 1

I do not own Madoka magica or The promised neverland and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

Madoka saw the destruction of her hometown. Sayika,Homura,Kyoko,and Mami fall to the ground thier magic all used up.Madoka started to cry as they became witch's."Madoka kamane do you wish to change thier fate"Kyubey asked."Yes Kyubey I wish we were in a world where we did not have to fight witch's"Madoka said.Kyubey grainted Madoka's wish and her pink soul gem was born.

Madoka woke in a world and saw Homura,Mami,Sayika,and Kyoko.She noticed thier soul gems where gone but she still had hers."Madoka can you help me out with cooking"Isabella asked."Alright Mom"Madoka said Passing Emma who decide to help as well."After they finished helping make dinner."So Madoka what is with that gem"Emma asked."Oh it's a treasure to me"Madoka said.

The next day it was a game of tag.Madoka hid well with Homura's help.Madoka and Homura saw Norman catch Emma.Madoka and Homura stayed hidden as Norman looked.Homura got caught but Madoka won the game.Madoka did well in the testing as did Homura,Mami,Sayika,and Kyoko.Conny was then adopted and forgot her bunny.Madoka went with Emma,and Norman to give it back.When they reached the gate and looked in the truck.Madoka took a step back and Emma helped her hide as did Norman.Madoka,Norman,and Emma headed back"I made a mistake with that wish"Madoka said."Wish"Norman and Emma said.

Madoka went to bed the next day she was in the woods by the fence.Emma and Norman saw her transform into a magical girl outfit that was white and pink and summon a bow and arrow weapon."What is that"Ray asked as he arrived.Madoka noticed them "The truth is I come from another world where we fought witchs I saw my friends fall and wished to go to a world where we did not have to and now its demons"Madoka said placing her gem on the ground.Madoka took aim with her bow "Goodbye"she said and fired.Madoka noticed Emma made her miss."I get the feeling you do not want to give up lets fight together"Emma said."I agree your magic could be useful in saving us"Ray said.Norman picked up her soul gem and gave it back to madoka who untransformed.Madoka nodded ready to fight as a smirk of determnation appeared on her face.

End of chapter 1 hoped you liked it please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Promised Neverland or Madoka Magica and this is just for fun and thanks to SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for the review and my guest reviewer for the review and question " I have figured out her battling demons would restore her soul gem and now on to the next chapter.

Chapter 2

She looked at Ray and noticed a look in his eyes. She took a seat near a tree " Ray you wanted us to see the demons and what happened to Connie " She said. Ray sighed " Yeah but I had no idea about your magic Madoka " He said scratching the back of his head. She took a breath and smiled at Emma " Thanks , i was a little overwhelmed but , I think I should tell my friends Homura , Mami , Sayaka , and Kyoko about my wish " She said.

Emma smirked looked at Ray " Not yet right ,lets first escape with everyone " She said. Ray walked over and punched a tree " Madoka don't say anything yet , and Emma about saving everyone I think it should just be us four " He said. Madoka placed her hands on the grass " no we have to save everyone and my magic makes it possible " She said with a smile.

Norman coughed looking at the three " Lets talk more later before mom comes looking , and Madoka about your magic , what happens if you use too much " He asked. Madoka gave a slight chuckle " No comment because no witches in this world , I am not sure " She said. Norman nodded " So no Magic unless needed " He said.Madoka stood up and turned her head " Fine " She said walking ahead of them.

Norman took a breath " I am glad we saved Madoka , but I kinda wonder how mom would have reacted " He said. Emma sighed " no point in thinking about it now , we have an escape to plan " She said following after Madoka. Ray rolled his eyes " I think Emma and Madoka left this to us " He said. Norman nodded and thought about a solution " We can use tag to train everyone to be strong enough for our escape " He said tagging Ray and running away. Ray sighed and turned and looked at the wall " I have to report to mom and tell her something " He said walking back.

Madoka saw Sayaka when she arrived back at the house. " Madoka where have you been " She asked. Madoka hugged Sayaka " Oh just walking about the woods " She said. Sayaka nodded " Well lets help setup for dinner " She said. Madoka knew Ray said not say anything but took Sayaka's hand. Sayaka noticed Madoka was looking around to make sure no one was nearby. " What is Madoka " She asked. Madoka turned her ring into a soul gem. Sayaka looked at the gem " What is that " She asked having a feeling of deja vu.

Madoka turned the soul gem back into a ring. " Sayaka this might be heard to explain but we came from a world where you became a magical girl and fought witches but were going to become a witch. Sayaka nodded having a flash seeing Madoka make a wish and fell to the ground. Madoka gulped seeing Emma , Norman , and Ray return. Sayaka sat up and sighed " Madoka you made a wish for us but what happened that made you tell me " She asked.

Ray walked over " Not now Sayaka but will tell you during tag tomorrow " He said. Sayaka nodded and took Madoka's hand and walked inside followed by Emma and Norman. Ray looked at the sky and sighed " I guess its fine if one of Madoka's close friends knows but i get the feeling if it was Homura all hell would break loose " He thought walking in as his mom stared at him.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica or the promised neverland and this is just for fun .

Chapter 3

Sayaka leaned against a tree staring at Madoka and Ray. She sighed " So witches for demons basically " She said. Madoka sighed " pretty much , and if i use too much magic I don't know what will happen " She said. Sayaka nodded her head up and down with her hand on her chin. " So Ray we are all food for demons " She said.

Ray took a breath " Yeah , and Madoka , Emma , and Norman are saying we have to save everyone " He said watching as Norman was tagging everyone. Sayaka noticed Homura as Madoka watched her get tagged by Norman. Madoka turned away " Homura the girl who wished to redo the same month over and over to change my fate " She said. Ray eyes went wide at hearing that " Homura was a time traveler " He said.

Madoka covered Ray's mouth with her hands. " Yes , She was and before my wish that brought Me , Sayaka , Mami , Kyoko , and Homura here they defeated there greatest witch but then were becoming witches " She said. Ray crossed his arms " I get it , and training seems to be going well " He said. Madoka thought about where she almost ended it all " there was a wall , so we need a rope to climb it " She said. Sayaka smiled " leave it to this hero of justice " She said.

Madoka nodded " I have a feeling our friends won't take well , what I did to save their lives " She said. Sayaka smiled and took a breath " I am sure it will go fine with Mami , but Homura , and Kyoko are loose cannons " She said. Ray took a seat near Sayaka " So why do you say that. Sayaka sighed " lets just say Kyoko and I fought after I became a magical girl " She said. Madoka noticed Ray had questions as a bell rang. Ray , Madoka , and Sayaka walked to inside grace field house.

Madoka was shocked at another adult being thier. She noticed Emma had the same look as did Norman.Isabella smiled at the children " this is sister Krone " She said. Emma walked over and took Madoka's hand. " it will be fine , by the way did you tell Sayaka what you almost did " She whispered. Madoka nodded no as Sayaka thought about it. Sayaka covered her mouth " you were going to destroy your soul gem " She whispered almost shouting. Madoka noticed Homura look over and simply waved. Isabella and Krone went to her office.

Madoka , Emma , Ray , Norman , and Sayaka went to the library. " We need to get the rope and be more careful while planing our escape " Norman said. Madoka took a seat at the table " So we need to get the rope and figure out if there tracking us " She said. Ray nodded grabbing a book " look at this mark , I noticed it in almost all the books. Sayaka noticed a page torn remembering Phil looking at that book.

Ray noticed Sayaka was quiet " what's up " He asked. Sayaka shook her hands back and foruth to say nothing was being hidden. Emma was about to speak as Homura entered with Phil. Homura noticed how quiet everyone got and sighed. Phil smiled " So are we playing more tag Emma " He asked. Emma ruffled Phil's hair " Of course , will be out in a moment " She said. Phil hugged Emma and left. Sayaka noticed Phil dropped a note and picked it up.

She noticed it was an image of mom's pocket watch. Homura looked at the four and waved her hand throu her hair " What are you five hiding " She asked. Madoka stood up and placed her hands on the table " nothing Homura , lets go eat lunch after playing some more " She said. Homura noticed the ring and felt her head. She saw flashes of her redoing the same month over and over.

She then Sayaka , Mami , Kyoko , and herself become witches. She gave a cold look to Madoka. " I remember , what you did Madoka now explain. Madoka turned around not facing homura " Oh just traded witches for demons , no big " She said trying to play it cool. Ray , Emma , Norman , and Sayaka noticed Homura's eyes twitching. Ray took a breath " come down Madoka promised to only use her magic if needed " He said.

Homura was silent placing everything together. Madoka turned and faced Homura. " So help with the escape " She asked. Homura nodded " if I still had my magic ,I would have stopped this wish " She said. Madoka smirked " I know , but I'll figure out how to restore my magic eventually " She said. Homura hugged Madoka " Please don't do anything stupid , remember my wish was out of love " She said.

Norman and Emma were about to tell Homura what Madoka tried to do. Madoka nodded no " Homura after I found out we were food for demons , I tried to destroy my soul gem but Emma stopped me " She said.

Homura cried and hugged Emma " thanks for saving Madoka , now lets play tag " She said. Homura grabbed Madoka's hand and went outside. Norman slammed the book on the table " meeting adjourned " He said leaving with Emma. Ray looked at Sayaka " what are you hidding " He asked. Sayaka placed the note on the table. Ray picked it and noticed it was mom's pocket watch. " Phil " He said. Sayaka nodded taking her leave. Ray sat there for a minute and then placed the note in his pocket. He then joined everyone outside.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked it and please review. About Phil helping with the information. I saw something were there is a whole bunch of info that he knew about the demons first and helped behind the scenes and decide why not have him that way here. Also thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Madoka Magica or The Promised Neverland and this is just for fun.

Chapter 4

Madoka gulped hiding Behind a Tree noticing a demon wandering the woods. She remember an hour ago Krone joined them for hide and seek after tag. She remember Krone got a message from Isabella to have everyone come back. She was lost in thought as Kyoko shook her. She nodded thanks noticing Mami cornered by the demon.

She ran and transformed into her magical girl from and fried arrows at the demon. She gave a look for Kyoko and Mami to run. Mami and Kyoko had a flash remembering the wish Madoka made. Kyoko ran and grabbed Mami. " Madoka you better not die , because you have a lot to explain" She screamed. Madoka smirked " Got it , you have a problem with my wish Kyoko " She said.

Kyoko watched as Madoka dodged the demon and got it caught in the tree's vines. " Oh I want to punch you for this but am impressed that you kept it secret this long " She said. Madoka jumped on to the tree's branch as the demon got lose. " Don't do anything rash Kyoko " She said. Kyoko nodded noticing Mami was terrified. She slapped Mami " Get a hold of yourself and what's wrong " She said.

Mami snapped to her senses " Its nothing but Madoka has no way to restore her magic because no witches " She said. Kyoko punched a tree " Madoka stop fighting and lets flee " She said. Madoka jumped on the demon's head and fired an arrow defeating it. Mami and Kyoko saw the blood from the demon restore her soul gem.

Madoka chuckled " Well Mami and Kyoko at least we now know how to restore my magic " She said untransforming from her magical girl from. Mami and Kyoko nodded following Madoka unaware Krone witnessed the whole fight.

Krone was shocked " What just happened " She thought. She looked at the demon's corpse " How does that girl Madoka have magic , but I'll keep this secret for now " She thought heading back. She noticed Isabella checking to make sure everyone was there. She looked at Madoka and had questions.

Madoka felt Krone's stare and took a breath noticing Norman.She smirked showing her soul gem purified. She quickly turned it back into a ring. Sayaka rolled her eyes noticing Homura looking at Isabella head inside.

Madoka turned around noticing Krone still standing there. " Questions Sister " She asked. Krone took a breath " What was that " She asked. Madoka walked closer " answer my questions and I'll answer yours " She whispered as Norman took her hand going inside.

Norman entered the library holding Madoka's hand. She noticed Emma and Ray reading. She saw Mami and Kyoko hearing everything from Sayaka. Madoka noticed Homura with her arms crossed " Krone knows about your magic , Madoka " She asked. Madoka placed her arms behind her back " the quick answer yes , but she has questions so I proposed a trade of information " She said. Homura sighed as Ray slamed a book shut. " It makes sense Homura , by the way Madoka how was your soul gem purified " He asked. Madoka nodded " defeating a demon caused its blood to restore my magic " She answered.

Norman took a seat near Emma and Ray " that's good to know Madoka ,but how many answers do we give Krone " He asked. Madoka took a seat and placed her head on the table. " Let me think for a little bit Norman " She said. Mami walked over and sat near Madoka. " Thanks for saving us from becoming witches but about Krone , I think you should not mention who was saved by your wish Madoka " She said.

Madoka looked up at Mami " Yeah that makes sense Mami " She said. Kyoko slammed her hand on the table " Madoka , I am grateful for what you have done but this is a worse situation " She said. Madoka turned to Kyoko " I know but I promise will all survive " She said. Emma clapped agreeing as Phil entered.Madoka noticed the room got quite. Madoka stood up and sat in front of Phil. " Phil you saw my magic as well have an idea for the partial answer " She asked.

Phil hugged Madoka and whispered his answer. " Good Idea Phil just say I wished to save my friends from a certain fate in the world we came from and then say traded that thing for this world of being food for demons " She said. Ray noticed Phil looking at him before leaving.

Norman helped Madoka up " Well we have our answer , after everyone is asleep will go see sister Krone " He said. Madoka nodded " We still need a rope to check over the wall and use to escape " She said. Sayaka smirked " Already got the rope and hid it " She said. Norman watched as Madoka hugged Sayaka and smiled.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked it and please review. In the next chapter will be Madoka and Norman going to see Krone and Ray secret being uncovered and thanks for the read.


End file.
